


Merlin and Eggsy (In One Hundred Words or Less)

by GhoulsOnMyBike



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/pseuds/GhoulsOnMyBike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, all more or less 100 words, focused on Merlin and Eggsy. Please read the notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings and/or summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saw It In a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourdough_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/gifts).



> Rainy days

Rain is falling over the city. The downpour starts just as Eggsy and Merlin are leaving the shop, and while the elder of the two thinks of the poor weather as little more than an inconvenience, Eggsy sees it as an opportunity.

“Merlin.”

The tech genius halts his trek to the cab waiting for them at the curb, “What is it lad? You forget something?”

Eggsy shakes his head, “Come here.”

When Merlin steps closer, Eggsy grabs him by the sweater and pulls him in “Seen this in a movie once.”

It’s not their first kiss, but certainly one of their best.


	2. Falling Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not quite the prompt; but who doesn't enjoy a little subtle pining!Merlin

Merlin rolls his eyes when Eggsy tells him where he wants to go on vacation. The boy could go anywhere in the world; somewhere warm and sunny, with beaches and a hotel with a beautiful view of the ocean. Instead, he requests some time in a Kingsman owned safehouse; a cabin out in the middle of nowhere.

“It’s fall, Merlin! There is nowhere better to be in the fall than a cabin.”

Merlin still doesn’t understand. Still, when Eggsy posts a selfie of himself laying back in a pile of leaves, face flushed, mouth open wide in laughter; Merlin saves it. Autumn looks good on Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send any drabble requests to me on tumblr (alionheartedhobbit)


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dennyismydestiel asked: for a merwin drabble how about dancing.

Merlin dances in the kitchen.

It’s a habit that takes Eggsy an embarrassingly long time to notice. In his defense though, not a lot of time is spent in the kitchen. They both love to cook but more often than not they are too exhausted when they get home to do much more than order take out.

When Eggsy finally realizes this little quirk of Merlin’s, he can’t forget it. The image of Merlin at the kitchen counter, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, swaying along to whatever song he’s got stuck in his head as he cooks; that is something Eggsy craves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command, but in order to receive - you must ask.


	4. The Search is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate!AU, Royalty!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could actually turn into a much larger, multi chapter, fic of it's own. I've been thinking about it for a few days.

“Hiding the soulmate of any member of the royal family is a crime, Gary.”

“It’s Eggsy, alright?” Eggsy looks up at the man, his soulmate according to a mark on his shoulder, “Listen, you gotta understand; she was just trying to protect me. I’ll come with you, I swear I will, but leave her be.”

The man, Merlin they call him – a freaking _prince_ , a prince who will one day be _king_ -, nods. “You’ve got nothing to fear. You and your family are safe. I’ve been looking for you for a long time, lad.”

After all, it has been twenty two years since the boy’s name first appeared on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think


	5. A Peaceful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the bedroom should be a sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Merwin cuddles, thats why.

The first night spent with Merlin is nothing like Eggsy imagined it would be like. There is no fumble of clothes, no pleas for more; there would be no bruises left come morning. Instead the night is spent with gentle kisses and whispered words that make Eggsy’s heart pound in his chest.

He falls asleep feeling warm and safe, something that doesn’t come easily to him. In the morning, Eggsy wakes first; he traces patterns onto Merlin’s skin, presses his lips to the man’s bare shoulder. He’d like to stay in bed all day but reluctantly rises to shower.

A few minutes later, Merlin’s familiar figure is slipping into the shower behind him.


	6. Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Character Death
> 
> No happy ending here, folks. Sorry about that.

Merlin grips Eggsy’s hand tighter as the figures surrounding them step closer.

“No, don’t touch him. Don’t.”

Part of Merlin knows that he’ll have to let go eventually, let them wheel Eggsy’s body away; the hand in his is cold and still but he’s not ready. Something irrational in the back of his mind wants him to hold on, it whispers that if he just waits – any minute now – Eggsy will open his eyes. He’ll be so embarrassed for worrying Merlin, he'll promise to do better next time; he’ll be _alive._

“Don’t touch him.”


	7. Work of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you pining!Merlin, now let's talk pining!Eggsy.

Eggsy has a gift. He wouldn’t necessarily call it a ‘hidden talent’, he doesn’t go out of his way to conceal his drawings, but he doesn’t advertise them either.

At least, that was true before his drawings took a rather embarrassing turn. These days, he’d probably throw his sketchbook off the nearest cliff before letting anyone actually look through it.

It’s just – well, Merlin is a handsome man. A _very_ handsome man – and sometimes, the light hits him _just so_ and the image of it sticks with Eggsy, plagues him really, until he puts it on paper.

And he can never bring himself to throw those drawings away.


	8. Relief

Their first kiss is a brutal thing. There isn’t anything romantic about it; no candlelight dinner or walk in the park. Its relief and desperation all wrapped up in one moment.

The kiss is something they’d both been wanting and waiting on. A mission gone wrong throws their patience out of the window. Eggsy has blood under his fingernails and a bruise blooming over his jaw but he’s alive, he’s safe on the Kingsman jet once again and Merlin can finally breathe.

His hands still shake at the thought though, at just how close he’d been to losing Eggsy before the boy was really even his to lose.


	9. Just One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing Eggsy has ever heard

“ _God_ , Eggsy.” The words fall from Merlin’s lips as his head fall backs against the pillows. He grips at the bedsheets, fingers twisting in the cloth. “Eggsy, more.”

Merlin whimpers when Eggsy pulls away; when he speaks, he stumbles over the words, “Something wrong?”

The younger man stares down at him with dark eyes, hair wild and lips parted. He’s a vision.

Eggsy flushes, “No – hell no, I just – I like –”

“Spit it out, lad.”

“I like the way you say my name.”


	10. Words With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This game is immensely frustrating and I wrote this on my phone. Judge me as you will.

"That's ridiculous." Merlin scoffs, staring down at the tablet in his hands, "it's not even a word."

Eggsy laughs, enjoying the fact that he'd at last found a game that he could crush Merlin at.

The older man scowls as he makes his next move. He earns a measly ten points.

"Face it, Merls. Your vocabulary just isn't as extensive as you thought it was."

"If it can't provide a dictionary definition, it shouldn't count."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but, seriously, a friend of mine got me hooked on the game but I hate it so much. I'm playing six letter words and getting 11 points but the people I play against play two letter words and get like 30. The tallying system can't be right. And the words it says it can't define? So irritating! Why are they even on there than?


	11. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the show Im watching

“I love you. Been wantin’ to tell you.”

Merlin ignores the way his heart suddenly skips a beat or two. Eggsy is heavily medicated, the IV in is arm keeping him from experiencing too much pain as his wounds heal. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.

Instead, Merlin just focuses on the fact the Eggsy is awake and talking; “If you still feel the same in a week; tell me then. For now, just work on getting well.”

“I will, y’know,” Eggsy’s eyes start to drift closed, “still love you then.”


	12. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy makes a request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a '2 Words Sentence Starter' post on tumblr

“Please stay.”

Eggsy doesn’t know where the words come from. They bubble up from somewhere inside him and fall from his lips before he has a chance to reign them in. His heart stutters in his chest.

To Merlin’s credit, he doesn’t even look phased by the question; instead, he just smiles and kicks the shoes he’d just been lacing up back off. He crawls back across the bed fully dressed, pressing a kiss to the skin of Eggsy’s shoulder, “I was hoping you’d stop me.”


	13. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin looks good in anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link in the story is to a picture of Mark Strong that killed me.

The first time Eggsy sees Merlin dressed in [something other than his formal work attire](http://whoisintoday.pilots.bbcconnectedstudio.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/mark-strong-1920x1080-1920x1080.jpg), he knows he’s a goner. It’s their third date and Merlin shows up at his door looking like a million bucks in jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie that Eggsy plans to steal, and a heavy coat to keep out the cold. He obviously hasn’t shaved in a few days but the stubble doesn’t make him look any less a gentleman.

Even his glasses are gone. It makes his face seem softer, younger.

“Merlin,” Eggsy smiles, “You certainly look different.”

The older man looks down at himself and shifts on his feet, uncharacteristically shy; “Yes, well, sometimes I like to relax. Do I look alright?”

Eggsy tangles a hand in the front of Merlin’s shirt and pulls him, “Lookin’ good, Merlin.”

“Feelin’ good, Eggsy.” And Merlin barely has time to get the words out before Eggsy’s lips are on his.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip me


End file.
